


Confetti and Confessions

by tyuoi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nomin if you squint, Underage Drinking, nct127 is also in this but like only for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyuoi/pseuds/tyuoi
Summary: To Mark, Donghyuck was intangible, much like a flame that drew in moths, he was completely and devastatingly out of reach.roughly based off of Jaemin's birthday (bc i miss my baby) and the photoshoot for the WeYoung cb





	Confetti and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i never actually mentioned confetti and if that doesn't describe my writing perfectly (its also not betaed,, im so sorry) also dont take this too seriously i dont know what im talking about half the time. most of it is just me going, "yeah that would be cute"
> 
> this is actually just for my friend, Abby ♡

* * *

The heat was sweltering, meandering off the ground in a snake like succession. The water though, was ice cold and prickled his skin; Mark had waded only shin deep into the water, seeking some sort of relief from the sun. He watched as the water lapped in and out around his feet and allowed his toes to gradually become numb.

Mark turned at hearing his name called. Donghyuck was getting out of the makeup chair and motioning his hand for Mark to take his place. His red hair framed his cheeks perfectly—contrasting sweetly with his tan skin. Mark felt his heart stutter a few times in his chest, like it was tripping over its own arteries. He passed by the other boy with feigned nonchalance and sat in his seat.

His hair had already been styled. His fingers came to touch lightly at his sides; it had been recently cut similarly to how it was when he debuted and he still wasn't used to seeing it this short.

His eyes darted up to meet another's in the reflection. Donghyuck was behind him, hands gripping the back of his chair. “You look fine,” he punctuated with an eye roll.

The comment warmed his heart and he smiled slightly at the boy.

Donghyuck pouted and leaned back. “Gotta go take these dumb photos I guess.”

Mark watched as Donghyuck sauntered off like a dejected child and moved to the set the photographers had set up. He tore his gaze away and caught Chenle looking at him.

The younger boy’s brow was raised in question.

“What?” Mark asked, already regretting it.

Chenle sighed and put his phone down. “When are you gonna fess up to him?”

Mark felt his face swell with heat. “What are you on about?”

Chenle gave him a serious expression. “Don't do that with me. Try it on the naive like Jisung.”

An exasperated, “Hey!” came from a disgruntled Jisung across the room.

Chenle’s brows furrow. “How does he only hear things when it's about him?” He asks in a whisper.

Mark shrugs and hopes the conversation has steered in a different direction. He is not often lucky.

“Anyway,” Chenle adds, “You need to get your ass in gear and confess.”

Mark scowls at him. “Watch your language.”

Chenle gives him a look and motions for him to look over at the photography set. Donghyuck is lying in the sand and Mark can't help but glance at his legs and exposed thighs. Mark flushes, his stomach twisting with ugly emotions and he almost feels bad for thinking of him like that.

There's a hand on his shoulder and when he looks up Renjun is grinning down at him. “What are we talking about?”

“Mark confessing.” Chenle says quickly before Mark has a chance to open his mouth.

Renjun chuckles tauntingly. “Oh, it's about time.”

Mark considers chastising them both but decides it's futile. And even though, it's absurdly sunny that day, Mark feels as though there's a personal cloud hanging over him, pouring on his head.

“I can't just come out,” he snaps. “That's not how this works,” he says gesturing to nothing in particular.

Renjun arches a brow at him. “Mark, we’re not telling you to come out to the entirety of Korea but I swear to God if I have to listen to you moan and groan about Hyuck I will tell him myself.”

Mark’s mouth felt sour at the thought. He’s about to reply feigning indifference when he realizes Donghyuck's shoot is done.

Donghyuck runs up to them and Mark grips the sides of his chair, knuckles white. There's sand hanging loosely on the strands of his red hair and Mark desperately wants to brush it off but he settles instead for gripping the armrests tighter.

“Where’s Jeno?” He asks in between breaths.

“I think he’s on the phone with Jaemin,” Chenle answers monotonously.

“Right, we still have to buy the cake,” Renjun thinks out loud.

“No, Taeil texted me earlier saying they have all of that covered since we're busy with the shoot,” Mark adds timidly and then regrets it because Donghyuck's eyes are back on him.

“You did good,” he says to him softly, and it's worth it for the way Donghyuck's eyes light up.

“Really?” All cheshire grin. “I usually think I look stupid. I swear they always pick the worst photos of me.”

Mark almost laughs at the ridiculous pout on Donghyuck's face.

To Mark, Donghyuck was _intangible,_ much like a flame that drew in moths, he was completely and devastatingly out of reach.

The word beautiful sticks to the roof of his mouth like caramel, so he settles instead for, “I think you looked...fine.”

Donghyuck's smile is blinding.

\---

“Why didn’t you get helium?” Doyoung exclaimed in exasperation, looking at Taeyong and Jaehyun accusingly. Mark watches in amusement as Jaehyun slinks behind Taeyong’s person like a scorned pup.

His eyes drift to slightly deflated balloons bouncing around the dorm floor aimlessly.

“They kinda resemble sad condoms,” Johnny comments as he eyes the balloons that curled around their feet.

Mark snorts at this and gives him a disapproving look, though it’s not very convincing.

Jisung plops himself in the small place between the two on the couch and leans on Mark, his absurd blue hair tickling his chin. “Jeno says they’ll be here in twenty.”

Both Taeil and Doyoung perk up at this statement and Mark can practically feel their anxiety heighten. “But the balloons!” Doyoung motions to the ground.

“Forget the balloons! Ten get the cake out of the fridge,” Taeil orders, evoking Ten out of his lethargic state and running to the kitchen. Mark has to hide his grin behind his hands.

His laughter is cut off short by the appearance of Donghyuck. The boy had taken a nap at Taeyong’s request; Taeyong had directed the suggestion to both Mark and Donghyuck, knowing that their busy schedule was wearing them out. Mark has never been able to sleep unceremoniously though, so he had opted out to watch Doyoung and Taeil fret over the birthday surprise instead.

Donghyuck’s red hair was a muss, cowlicks framing his face oddly, and he was rubbing his tired eyes as he made his way over to the couch. Mark’s breath hitched as Donghyuck came to stop in front of him. He watched as the boy’s gaze scanned over the occupied couch and then came to rest on Mark once again.

Donghyuck huffed in annoyance, a small pout curling at his plump lips. Mark watches in horror as the younger boy shuffles sleepily and promptly sits directly in his lap. He lets out a yelp and looks at Donghyuck in question.

Donghyuck shrugs and slouches further into Mark’s chest until Mark is left with no option but to awkwardly place his arms around him. Donghyuck hums softly, eyes half-closed and Mark feels as if every nerve in his body is heightened and alarmed and very much aware of every space where Donghyuck’s skin meets his own.

Mark attempts to push down the bile that’s slowly making its way up his throat and shifts his embarrassment to irritation. “Hyuck, you’re fucking heavy, what the hell.”

If the comment bothers Donghyuck in the slightest he doesn’t show it; he simply smiles and hums happily. “Yeah, but you’re comfy.” He nestles further into the older’s embrace as he says this.

Mark cannot help the affection that spreads through him at the statement and quells his urge to shove the boy off his lap.

“Well, isn’t that heartwarming?”

Mark’s heart halts at the familiar voice and the dorm becomes eerily silent. Donghyuck jolts in his lap and Mark groans in pain as pressure is placed on his lower waist. Donghyuck shifts back onto his thighs and gives him a sympathetic look. “Sorry.”

“What the hell is he doing here?!”

Mark can hear Yuta screaming but his face is so hot he cannot focus on anything but the weight of Donghyuck and the embarrassed expression the boy is wearing.

He averts his attention to the door, observing the odd amusement that paints Jaemin’s face. He glares at Jeno, who is cowering behind Jaemin, shrugging. “I tried to call Chenle!” he shouts in defense.

Mark’s attention shifts to Chenle, who’s on the floor, currently stuffing his face with chips. “Huh?” He grunted in confusion. “I told you my phone is dead.”

Everyone’s accusing glares shift back to Jeno. “Jisung said you’d be ready!”

Jisung guffaws next to Mark. “Yeah. In twenty minutes!”

Taeil lets out a disgruntled sigh and Mark can hear Doyoung mumbling to himself about the balloons.

Jaemin is wearing an unsure smile. “Is that cake for me?” He asks motioning to the cake that Ten had placed on the counter. Jaemin takes the tense silence as a ‘yes’ and his face morphs into a pained look as if he’s trying to hold back his laughter in respect.

Sicheng coughs and congratulates Jaemin, which is followed by a chorus of disorganized congratulations. Jaemin breaks into laughter, diffusing the tension and soon everyone is laughing with him.

“Oh, god,” Donghyuck snorts into his hand. “We’re so bad at this.”

  
Mark’s body is tingling with reminiscent of laughter and the burn marks Donghyuck's skin left behind. Watching the boy now from across the room, he swears he can still feel the warmth from his touch. Donghyuck's gaze catches his in that moment and Mark feels the world shift into a muted state.

The younger boy is by his side now with a peculiar grin on his face. “How did you end up with cake frosting on your cheek?”

Mark reaches to wipe at his cheek, but Donghyuck beats him to it, swiping the white frosting onto his thumb. He promptly pops his finger in his mouth, smiling coyly around his finger as he observes Mark for any reaction.

Mark feels his ears grow warm and he's wondering just when this boy became so daring.

His eyes, those traitorous bastards, are now fixated on Donghyuck's lips—lips that are moving and forming words.

Donghyuck has to repeat his question and he's looking at Mark mischievously as he does so. “Do you want to get something to drink?”

Mark finds himself nodding before the words truly register and before he knows it their on the kitchen floor nursing a bottle of bubbling cider.

“I think this was meant for the hyungs,” Donghyuck says through hiccups.

Mark’s insides feel warm and he wonders if the cider’s bubbles are dispersing in his head, making it lighter. “I’m sure they won't notice and if they do I'll say it was just me.”

Donghyuck’s face softens at the offer. He hiccups, body jumping and Mark can't help but find it endearing.

Donghyuck's gaze is droopy and he’s leaning uncomfortably close to the older boy. “Can I hug you?”

Mark is caught off guard by the question but his shock quickly dissipates into a saccharine sensation in his chest. “Okay.”

It's barely a whisper but it's enough to get Donghyuck stumbling into his arms. It awkward and confusing at first, an absurd collision of limbs and uncomfortable floor tile, but soon enough they find a comfortable position. Donghyuck's arms encircle his waist loosely and Mark’s chin rests gently on Donghyuck's crown of red hair.

“Mark hyung…” The younger boy mumbles sleepily into the crook of his neck, warm breath ghosting over his skin. Mark waits for him to continue.

“I like you a lot,” he says faintly. “You’re a good hyung…”

A deep warmth spreads throughout his body and he knows it's not from the cider. Every cell in his body is practically thriving with fleeting joy. It's not the exact confession he had been expecting, and he certainly hadn't expected it from the boy in his arms, but he feels content with it.

“I like you too, Hyuck,” he says a while later, letting the statement die in the air, the boy long asleep.

Although the kitchen floor was less than comfortable and he would most likely be in this position until Donghyuck woke up, the giddiness under skin had not subsided and he supposed that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. i know donghyuck is underage but youre lying if you've never snuck into your parents liquor cabinet in highschool


End file.
